Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired between October 3, 2004 and May 22, 2005. Cast Main Cast *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer (23/23) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (23/23) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (23/23) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (23/23) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (15/23) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (22/23) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (22/23) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (19/23) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (22/23) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (14/23) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (15/23) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (23/23) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (20/23) Notable Guest Stars *Roger Bart - George Williams (6/23) *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite (2/23) *Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (4/23) *Ryan Carnes - Justin (5/23) *Christine Estabrook - Martha Huber (9/23) *Bob Gunton - Noah Taylor (5/23) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman (9/23) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (15/23) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (2/23) *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (20/23) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (20/23) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (10/23) *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (10/23) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (17/23) *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer (4/23) *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite (2/23) Main Plot Points *Susan's growing love and relationship with new neighbor, Mike Delfino. *Lynette dealing with her troublesome kids. *Bree's perfect world falling apart right in front of her eyes *Gabrielle struggles to hide her affair from her fearsome husband, Carlos. Character Arcs *Susan: *Lynette: *Bree: *Gabrielle: Episode Summaries Pilot |date = October 3, 2004 |writer = Marc Cherry |director = Charles McDougall |plot = *SPOILER ALERT*Susan is just getting over her bitter divorce with her husband , Karl. Lynnete , an ad exec turned stay at home mom , is dealing with the challenges of raising four young kids with a husband Tom , who travels a lot. Gabrielle , A former model married to a wealthy buisiness man , Carlos , is love - starved enough to be having an affair with their 17 year old gardner , John Rowland , and Bree is the perfect wife and mother - in the eyes of everyone but her own family , who feels she has turned into A StepFord mom. At Mary Alice`s wake , Susan meets a handsome plumber named Mike Delfino , but then has to compete with neighborhood vixen Edie Britt for his affections. Rex asks Bree for a divorce , and Carlos is beginning to suspect that6 John Rowland is not doing his gardening . Tom is ingnorant about how hard Lynnete`s life is , and Mary Alice`s widower Paul is acting suspicous -- digging something up from the bottom of the pool. When the houseives go through Mary Alice`s belongings , they discover a mysterious letter , indicating that Mary Alice was hiding a terrible secret. *SPOILER ALERT* |guests = Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Sherica Durdley as Wendy, Nike Doukas as Natalie Klein, Heath McCall as Waiter, Kay Wade as Elderly Lady, Edward Zoellner as Tanaka Party Waiter }} Ah, But Underneath | image= 1x02.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 10, 2004 | writer= Marc Cherry | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Mike's dog pays the price when Edie crashes his dinner date with Susan. Gabrielle realizes that her gardener John is taking their fling to heart. Bree also goads Rex into therapy, where the doctor may be the one who needs the most help. To keep her kids disciplined, Lynette turns to drastic measures which ultimately fail. | guests=Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Jan Hoag as Beefy Middle-Aged Woman, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Timothy Brennen as Cop, Adam Lieberman as Veterinarian }} Pretty Little Picture | image= 1x03.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 17, 2004 | writer= Oliver Goldstick | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Gabrielle is spied upon by a nine year old after being caught in the act. Bree tries to keep her marriage problems a secret. Susan confronts her ex-husband. And finally, the women decide to go ahead with a dinner party which was supposed to be held by Mary Alice; to which Lynette desperately tries to get Tom to go. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer, Anne Dudek as Brandi, Emily Christine as Ashley Bukowski, Nealla Gordon as Mrs. Bukowski , Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo Keith Pillow as Newscaster }} Who's That Woman? | image= 1x04.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 24, 2004 | writer= Marc Cherry and Tom Spezialy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= Martha Huber accuses Susan of being an arsonist. Bree has trouble dealing with her teenage son after her husband Rex leaves. Carlos becomes suspicious that Gabrielle has committed infidelity but blames the wrong person. Lynette is upset when she learns her twin sons may have ADD. | guests=Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Richard Roundtree as Jerry Shaw, Mary Pat Gleason as Mrs. Butters, John Haymes Newton as Jonathan Lithgow, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Michelle Ewin as Cashier, Paul Hayes as Businessman, Tricia Nickell as Reporter, Eric Marquette as Andrew Buddy #1, Adam Weisman as Andrew Buddy #2 }} Come In, Stranger | image= 1x05.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 31, 2004 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= A break-in on Wisteria Lane leaves the neighbors feeling vulnerable. Susan reluctantly accepts a date with a persistent policeman. A lonely Bree finds herself bonding with Mary Alice's troubled son Zach. Lynette and Tom pull out all the stops to get their uncontrollable twins accepted at a prestigious private school. Carlos' mother (guest star Lupe Ontiveros) puts a crimp in Gabrielle's covert love life. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Steven Eckholdt as Rick Thompson, Harry S. Murphy as Headmaster Lentz, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Shania Accius as Shonda, Mark Brady as Patrolling Police Officer, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Laura Milby as Saleswoman, Betty Murphy as Mrs. Frome, Lorna Scott as Helen Vale, Cheyenne Wilbur as Bob Fisk }} Running to Stand Still | image= 1x06.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 7, 2004 | writer= Tracey Stern | director=Fred Gerber | plot= Lynette locks horns with an officious mom. Susan continues to investigate the mystery of Zach's sudden disappearance. Mama Solis comes closer to discovering Gabrielle's dirty little secret. Bree comes undone when Rex suggests they hire a sex surrogate. | guests=Sharon Lawrence as Maisy Gibbons, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Stacey Travis as Jordana Geist, Gregg Daniel as Dr. Sicher, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Shannon O'Hurley as Mrs. Truesdale, Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Paul Denniston as Waiter Cindy Lu as Nurse, Kathy McGraw as Receptionist }} Anything You Can Do | image= 1x07.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= November 21, 2004 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan is miffed when Mike's unexpected houseguest forces him to postpone their first official "date". Lynette becomes steadily more dependent on the twins' ADD medication. Gabrielle becomes jealous of the "other woman" in John's life. Bree's kids mutiny when they learn their dad has moved out. Mama Solis is the victim of a hit and run driver moments after verifying with whom Gabrielle is having an affair. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Richard Roundtree as Jerry Shaw, Lee Garlington as Alberta Holstein, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Heather Stephens as Kendra Taylor, Stacey Travis as Jordana Geist, Edward Edwards as Dan Peterson, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Blake Adams as Bartender, Sara Astin as Cowgirl Waitress, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Jimm Giannini as Middle Age Man, Will Greenberg as Man, Elizabeth Storm as Janie Peterson, Trisha Simmons as Principal Stark, Gene Wolande as Cab Driver }} Guilty | image= 1x08.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= November 28, 2004 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Fred Gerber | plot= Susan grows suspicious of Mike Delfino's real reason for moving to the street. Lynette reaches the breaking point in her addiction to the twins' ADD medication. Bree devises a plan in order to save Andrew from prosecution after he puts Mama Solis in the hospital. | guests=Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Richard Roundtree as Jerry Shaw, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Freda Foh Shen as Dr. Chang, Jeff Doucette as as Father Crowley, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Dayna Devon as Lori Jean, Tony Winters as Phil the Tile Guy, Roz Witt as Nurse }} Suspicious Minds | image=Suspiciousminds.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= December 12, 2004 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Gabrielle decides to hold a fashion show on Wisteria Lane. Susan becomes less charitable however when she learns Gabrielle's shocking secret. But John's mother thinks he is having an affair with Susan instead of Gabrielle. Concerned with Andrew's apparent lack of morals, Bree finds a way to punish him for smoking marijuana. Lynette tries to find a nanny. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Marla Sokoloff as Claire, Kathryn Harrold as Helen Rowland, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Brett Cullen as Detective Burnett, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Gregg Daniel as Dr. Sicher, Hamilton Camp as Brian Linder, John Bisom as Stagehand, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Lou George as Bystander, Nigel Gibbs as FBI Agent, Joyce Guy as Nurse Kelly, Jill Holden as Betty, John E. Jimmo as Swimmer, John Lacy as Detective Beckerman }} Come Back to Me | image= | imagesize=200px | date= December 19, 2004 | writer= Patty Lin | director=Fred Gerber | plot= Bree unleashes her inner "woman scorned" after Rex's sordid dabblings nearly kill him. Meanwhile Gabrielle's predicament worsens as she gets a taste of her own medicine, courtesy of Carlos's jailhouse confession. Susan plans to take her relationship with Mike to the next level, and Lynette, jealous of her nanny, decides to videotape her. Susan betrays Julie by sending Zach Young back home to his father, who makes a startling admission of his own. | guests=Sharon Lawrence as Maisy Gibbons, Marla Sokoloff as Claire, Shawn Doyle as Mr. Hartley, Lorna Raver as Judge Sullivan, Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Carlease Burke as Nurse, Nigel Gibbs as FBI Agent, Charles Martinez as Guard, Joe Rose as Repo Man, Tom Virtue as Man, Mari Weiss as Ms. McCready }} Move On | image= | imagesize=200px | date= January 9, 2005 | writer= David Schulner | director=John David Coles | plot= Edie organizes a neighborhood search for the missing Martha Huber, just as the absent busybody's sister Felicia Tilman arrives on Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Bree resigns herself to her marital state and asks a pharmacist on a date; Susan's ex, Karl, suddenly reappears in her life. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer, Roger Bart as George Williams, Marla Sokoloff as Claire, Shawn Doyle as Mr. Hartley, Conor O'Farrell as Detective Copeland, Phil Reeves as Mickey Gibb, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Chelsea Colwell as Julie's Friend #1, David Manning as Pianist, Ashley Rose Orr as Julie's Friend #2, Robert Dolan as Police Officer, Kyle T. Heffner as Head Volunteer, Tara Karsian as Sarah, Gwen McGee as Woman }} Every Day a Little Death | image= | imagesize=200px | date= January 16, 2005 | writer= Chris Black | director=David Grossman | plot= The residents of Wisteria Lane finally learn Mrs. Huber's fate, and the truth has unexpected consequences for Susan. After learning that Martha left behind a journal, Susan has to confess to Edie her role in the fire that burned down Edie's house. Meanwhile Bree finds her new beau, George, is getting a little too close for comfort. Carlos's return isn't the homecoming Gabrielle has had in mind. Lynette gets her children into daycare at a Yoga center after claiming her son Parker has cancer. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Roger Bart as George Williams Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Conor O'Farrell as Detective Copeland, Erin Matthews as Lauren, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Bari Hochwald as Callie, Michael Patrick McGill as Crime Scene Policeman }} Your Fault | image= | imagesize=200px | date= January 23, 2005 | writer= Kevin Etten | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= When Lynette's father-in-law pays a visit to the family, she unwittingly learns a family secret: he's been consistently cheating on his wife. Meanwhile, Susan is disturbed by Julie's growing romance with Zach. Rex attempts to reconcile with Bree as she tries to play hard-to-get. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Roger Bart as George Williams, Mark Harelik as Bob Rowland, Kathryn Harrold as Helen Rowland, Karen Austin as Lois McDaniel, Ryan O'Neal as Rodney Scavo, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Rob Brownstein as Rex's Lawyer, Bonnie Burroughs as Bree's Lawyer }} Love is in the Air | image= | imagesize=200px | date= February 13, 2005 | writer= Tom Spezialy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= It is Valentine's Day on Wisteria Lane, where the events of the day are far from normal; Lynette's boys are caught stealing. Mike gets a Valentine's card from Susan. Bree finds out a little more than she wanted to about Rex's sexual desires. Gabrielle fires Yao Lin. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey, Sam Lloyd as Dr. Albert Goldfine, Jon Polito as Charles Skouras, Lucille Soong as Yao Lin, Jolie Jenkins as Deirdre Taylor, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Timothy Davis-Reed as Doctor, J. David Krassner as Noah's Doctor, Roz Witt as Nurse #1 Carlease Burke as Nurse #2, Christopher Boyer as Man at Mattress Store, Kristina Lear as Cosmetic Store Customer, Paul Nicholas as Busboy, Heather Salmon as Hostess }} Impossible | image= | imagesize=200px | date= February 20, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry andTom Spezialy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Mike is questioned about Martha Huber's murder by police and is arrested. John's friend, Justin, attempts to blackmail Gabrielle with his knowledge of their affair and tries to become her new gardener. Meanwhile, Tom wants a big promotion, but Lynette fears that she would be home alone with the kids more than ever and tries her best in discouraging him from taking the job. Zach Young throws a pool party where things get out of hand, and where Susan accidentally discovers a Van de Kamp secret. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Conor O'Farrell as Detective Copeland, Nick Chinlund as Detective Sullivan, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Elizabeth Storm as Janie Peterson, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Nelson Mashita as Postman, Joey Gray as Teenage Boy }} The Ladies Who Lunch | image= | imagesize=200px | date= March 27, 2005 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Gabrielle and Carlos face crisis when the sewer system goes out at their house that they do not have the money to fix. Lynette braves a scandal herself when it is rumored that the twins started the school's head lice epidemic. Meanwhile, as Susan sinks into depression over her breakup with Mike, she finds a surprising ally: Edie. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Sharon Lawrence as Maisy Gibbons, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Lisa Darr as Tammy Brennan, Harry S. Murphy as Headmaster Lentz, Mary-Pat Green as Nurse Abigail, Jill Brennan as Tish Atherton, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Glenn Taranto as Undercover Cop, Maria Cominis as Mona Clark, Joshua Finkel as Country Club Maitre D', Heather Lee as Gossipy Woman, Sara Van Horn as Crossing Guard, Cheyenne Wilbur as Shooting Neighbor, Matthew Stephen Young as Cable Guy }} There Won't Be Trumpets | image= | imagesize=200px | date= April 3, 2005 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= Mama Solis' condition changes for the better as she finally wakes up from her coma, but not for long. Lynette befriends a deaf woman, Alisa Stevens (guest star Marlee Matlin), whose children also attend Barcliff Academy with Porter and Preston, but her newfound friendship is tested when she butts into her disturbed marital problems of her husband saying things behind her back. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Marlee Matlin as Alisa Stevens, Lupe Ontiveros as Juanita "Mama" Solis, Albie Selznick as Dennis Stevens, Rick Ravanello as Bill Cunningham, Jeff Doucette as Father Crowley, Dagney Kerr as Nurse Ruth Ann Heisel, Mark L. Taylor as Mr. Steinberg, Aria Wallace as Lily Stevens, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Derk Cheetwood as Security Guard, Ciera Lamborn as Soprano Singer }} Children Will Listen | image= | imagesize=200px | date= April 10, 2005 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan's mom, Sophie (special guest star Lesley Ann Warren), pays an unannounced visit to Wisteria Lane after she and her boyfriend (special guest star Bob Newhart) call it quits. Meanwhile, Gabrielle faces Carlos' wrath after he learns about the hospital settlement and tries to change their prenuptial agreement in order to keep Gabrielle in check while he serves his jail sentence. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Brett Cullen as Detective Burnett, Mark L. Taylor as Mr. Steinberg, Joel McKinnon Miller as The Counselor, Linda Hart as Milly, Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer, Bob Newhart as Morty Flickman }} Live Alone and Like It | image= | imagesize=200px | date= April 17, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Lynette learns that no good deed goes unpunished when she momentarily befriends the mean Mrs. McCluskey. Susan's mother decides to try to jump-start her and her daughter's love lives. Susan later finds her mother in her kitchen with a man she picked up, and Susan asks her mother to get rid of him. Andrew talks to a priest about his attracting toward other males and tells him of his shocking plans for his mother, Bree. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey, Nick Chinlund as Detective Sullivan, Dakin Matthews as Reverend Sikes, James Michael Connor as Tim Geoff Pierson as Sam, Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Patrick Dollaghan as Lamont, David Pevsner as Chez Naomi Waiter, Lawrence LeJohn as Delivery Guy, Paul Rae as Ice Cream Vendor }} Fear No More | image= | imagesize=200px | date= May 1, 2005 | writer= Adam Barr | director=Jeff Melman | plot= Gabrielle plans a big party to bid farewell to Carlos, who is about to head off to jail for eight months. Meanwhile George Williams resurfaces in Bree's life, much to Rex's displeasure as he knows George wants to steal her away from him. Also, Lynette is shocked to learn that Tom's old girlfriend Annabel Foster whom he dumped for Lynette has been hired at his firm again (Gueststar Victor Lu as Party Guest) | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Roger Bart as George Williams, Melinda McGraw as Annabel Foster, Richard Roundtree as Jerry Shaw, Jeff Doucette as Father Crowley, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Lauren Cohn as Ginger, Bill Ferrell as Fireman, Nikki Snelson as Saleswoman, Pat Towne as Phil }} Sunday in the Park with George | image= | imagesize=200px | date= May 8, 2005 | writer= Katie Ford | director=Larry Shaw | plot= George Williams continues to worm his way into Bree's life. After Edie spies Bree with George at a restaurant, Bree begins to feel guilty about sharing her intimate feelings with George. Rex's health continues to depreciate. Lynette tries to spice things up with Tom whom she fears is losing interest. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Roger Bart as George Williams, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Bob Gunton as Noah Taylor, Richard Roundtree as Jerry Shaw, Melinda McGraw as Annabel Foster, Heather Stephens as Kendra Taylor, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Lesley Ann Warren as Sophie Bremmer, Bob Newhart as Morty Flickman, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Joe Hart as Gary, Bari K. Willerford as Security Guard }} Goodbye for Now | image= | imagesize=200px | date= May 15, 2005 | writer= Josh Senter | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan and Mike decide to move in together, much to displeasure of Edie, who tries to break them up using Susan's friends. Lynette takes steps to make sure Annabel does not come between herself and Tom. Bree comes to a realization about her "buddy", George the pharmacist. Carlos suspects there's something going on between Gabrielle and Justin. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Roger Bart as George Williams, Melinda McGraw as Annabel Foster, Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp, Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Ryan Carnes as Justin, Terry Bozeman as Dr. Lee Craig, Edward Edwards as Jim Peterson, Nike Doukas as Natalie Klein, Alfre Woodard as Betty Applewhite, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Scott Atkinson as Policeman #1 Richard Jenik as Policeman #2, Paul Parducci as Cyrus, Jimmy Palumbo as Man in Truck, Patrice Walters as Woman in Truck, Cheyenne Wilbur as Mr. Mullins, Geraldine Singer as Mrs. Mullins }} One Wonderful Day | image= | imagesize=200px | date= May 22, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry, John Pardee, Joey Murphy Tom Spezialy and Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= The reason Mary Alice committed suicide is finally revealed. Gabrielle testifies at Carlos's hate crime hearing. Bree reconciles with Rex, only to be notified of his death hours later. Lynette gets a shocking and unexpected surprise from Tom-- he's quit his job and wants to become a stay-at-home dad. Edie greets new neighbor Betty Applewhite who moved to the street in quite a huff. Susan is held hostage by Zach, who's got a gun and wants to kill Mike. | guests=Doug Savant as Tom Scavo, Harriet Sansom Harris as Felicia Tilman, Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer, Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite, Jolie Jenkins as Dierdre Taylor, Terry Bozeman as Dr. Lee Craig, Ryan Carnes as Justin, John Newton as Jonathan Lithgow, Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo, Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo, Alfre Woodard as Betty Applewhite, Zane Huett as Parker Scavo, Steve Tom as Judge, Gregory Wagrowski as Prosecutor, Tanner Maguire as 4-year-old Zach, William Dennis Hunt as Realtor, Kevin E. West as Cop, Shirley Jordan as Nurse, Lee Whitaker as Box Boy }} Category:Season One Season 01 Category:Seasons